


无人深空

by Estrellas



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, idw - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: idw飞毛腿落入天眼会手中，因为那段遭遇而得了严重的PTSD





	无人深空

 

上  
机械杂乱无章的嗡鸣声在他的耳边不断回响，剧烈的嗡鸣声之中，夹杂着十几个人类大吼大叫的争论声。飞毛腿从强制下线之中勉强恢复了意识，光学镜晃动了两下，就望见了一片漆黑的似乎高不可攀的天花板以及在他身边拿着各式各样器械的人类。

飞毛腿想要挥开他们，却发现自己的手脚都被装置所固定，没办法移动一分一毫，在几次挣扎无果之后，他终于选择了放弃。

下一秒，他的右手就和他的身体分离开来，机体在没有麻醉的情况下被割裂的疼痛让他的光学镜不由自主地收缩，嘴里也溢出几声痛苦的哀鸣。

“我的耳朵快要聋掉了！”

“他感觉到了痛苦！他为什么会感觉到痛苦！”

“他嘴里的呻吟声让我头痛欲裂！我们没有办法让他不要发出这样的声音吗？”

“先生们，不要害怕，他不过是一台机器！一台机器怎么会有痛苦，那不过是他的自主反应罢了。好了，现在戴上你们的耳塞，继续工作。”

随后，飞毛腿身体的各个部位就好像突然成为了不属于他的一部分，接二连三的被硬生生切割下来。首先是他的双手，随后是他的两条腿，最后是他的胸腔，身体被活活撕裂的剧烈痛苦差点让他再次下线，但是不知是否是人类在他的处理器里设定了不可下线的程序，他只能眼睁睁看着自己被四分五裂，感受着比战场上的伤亡还要可怕千百倍的疼痛在大脑中的每一根电路、每一根导管上不断放大。

他感觉到能量液不断从身体里流淌出去，强烈的气味充斥在整个空旷的房间里，他的  
身体仿佛被抽干。

飞毛腿头一次为自己没有拆除疼痛接收器而感到后悔不已。

在他的胸甲被打开，火种从里面掏出来的瞬间，飞毛腿觉得自己已经要窒息。

抱着它的人类走到他面前，将火种在他面前把玩了一番，好像那是个珍奇的玩物，而不是汽车人的心脏和灵魂。

“落到我手上，真是可惜了。”人类嘲讽地笑着，“不过你不要着急，很快，你的那些同伴，也会落到我手上的，到时候你就不会孤独了。”

“你们继续，只留下他的脑袋，我去研究一下这团火到底是什么东西。”

“啊啊……”飞毛腿痛苦地呜咽着。

可是没有人会在意他的痛苦，他们只会觉得他发出的噪音令人烦闷，他们不是塞伯坦人，无法理解他们眼中的机器也和人类一样感受得到痛苦。

在他的身体已经彻底离他而去之后，他们的机械对准了飞毛腿的头部。随后不久，巨大的切割器便挖出了他的右光学镜，只留下一个惨兮兮的黑洞。

飞毛腿终于下了线。

他不知过去了多久，也许是地球的一天或是三天——在这个暗无天日的空旷房间里飞毛腿完全察觉不到时间的流逝，飞毛腿再次上线，尽管他一度希望自己彻底陷入沉睡。

他只剩下一个半张脸残缺不齐的脑袋，上百根金属软管从四面八方插入他的头部，细密得让人头部发痒的电流从每一根导管之中传到他的处理器里，让他甚至没法拥有属于自己的一秒钟，无时无刻，他都觉得自己像是被分裂成了成百上千个人，那些人的思想密密麻麻地出现在他的处理器之中，快要将他自己的意识完全淹没。

他想要下线，但处理器上却弹出了红色错误的提示，提示框内闪烁着一句简单而残酷的话：强制下线二十四小时后处理器将会发生爆炸。

——该死的汽车人！

——救，救命……

——头领战士，这是我的新身份！想不到，那群外星人居然能给我带来这样的力量。

闭嘴。闭嘴。闭嘴。

飞毛腿竭力地想要控制自己的处理器，但是他的意识只是冰山一角，力量微小的不足一提，很快，他就彻底淹没在千百个他人的思维之中，不复得见。

——还不能死。

飞毛腿想着，他还要回到汽车人同伴之中去，他还有未完成的任务，还有想见到的人，不能就这么死去。

 

知晓飞毛腿被抓已经是地球时间的两周之前，在无数次做出违背命令的行为之后，横炮终于如愿所偿离开塞伯坦来到了地球。在没有得到探长和擎天柱命令的情况下，横炮自作主张离开了他们在地球的基地，私自外出寻找飞毛腿。

这两周的时间他们并非毫无成果，然而尽管知道了抓走飞毛腿的是一个名叫天眼会的组织，汽车人还是没能成功找到天眼会的所在地，它就像潜藏于异空间之中，连丝毫马脚都不曾露出。

伴随着霸天虎在地球行动阶段的不断升级，寻找飞毛腿的任务已经从最高优先级下降到了最低，所有汽车人之中，只有横炮还在坚持要寻找他。

谁都知道飞毛腿已经是凶多吉少，甚至可能早已遇害。

除了横炮。

他们是双生兄弟，是全宇宙最亲密的人，而与此同时，飞毛腿还算得上是他的老师。他一身的绝大部分本领都来自于他冷淡不近人情的兄长，无论是他的射击技术还是格斗本领，乃至于加入汽车人，都是因为飞毛腿。

甚至，飞毛腿还在他自己无知无觉的情况下让横炮明白了爱。

在横炮心中，没有任何人可以比得上飞毛腿。

在奔赴在寻找飞毛腿的路上，横炮想起了很多事。

他想起战争爆发之前，飞毛腿在汽车人军事学校当教官，他的不近人情的训练总是为学生们所诟病，而横炮总是喜欢在飞毛腿训练年轻汽车人时，隔得远远地偷看。他还想起战争爆发之后，飞毛腿没多久就成为汽车人的一员，随后像是为了在兄长面前证明自己一样，横炮也跟着加入了。

还有某次难能可贵的短暂和平，霸天虎在战役失败之后选择了撤退，并给了汽车人相当长的一段时间做出休整，就是在那个时候的某一天夜晚，横炮说出了一直藏在他的火种之内没有说出的话。

飞毛腿的反应有趣至极，于是横炮趁他不知道，偷偷将他的反应给拍了下来，存在了自己的内存之中。

他们是双生子，从同一个火种之中分裂而出，彼此之间似乎有一种他人所感受不到的牵系，无论是生活还是战斗，都能做到默契十足，自然而然就成为了汽车人之间的一对固定搭档。

——他救过我无数次，我也同样要救他。

 

中  
飞毛腿已经完全没法计算自己在这里待了多久。他见不到外面，内置时间表又被破坏，完全没法估算已经过去多久，原本他期待着汽车人同伴不需要花太多时间就能把他从这里带走，但是现在这个期望已经越来越低。

——现在他只求一死。

他们的人类伙伴亨特小心翼翼出现在这个房间的时候是深夜——飞毛腿这么猜测——他大概是无意中闯到这儿来的，在见到飞毛腿的模样之后，他的脸上露出了无法掩饰的震惊，随后他轻手轻脚地走到飞毛腿身边，望了一圈缠绕在他头上的导管，喉咙里发出哽咽般的痛苦而低沉的询问：

“飞毛腿……你，你这是怎么了？他们对你做了什么？”亨特伸出手，想要抚摩飞毛腿，但又害怕自己触碰到了他的伤口，手伸出一半又收了回来，藏在衣服之后。

飞毛腿费力地开了口，断断续续地回答：“……我，他们切割了我的身体……把我当做了一个集散器，用来……用来创造像现在的你……这样的，头领战士。这是……一种新，新型的人机交互……技术，所，所以每时每刻……我都能感觉到自己……被分裂成了，无数个。”

“太残忍了……他们怎么可以这么对你！”亨特大声地吼道，在意识到自己的声音可能会被他人听到之后他又立刻小声地问，“有什么我可以帮你的吗，飞毛腿？”

“一件事……求你，杀了我……”飞毛腿的声音已经微不可闻，就像一阵轻柔的风，吹过就散了，“砸，砸掉那个开关，那里控制着我的……我的火种和我的连接。”

亨特顺着他的目光看去，那是整个房间唯一的一台计算机控制器，而计算机屏幕上，一团微弱的火焰正在缓慢地燃烧着，似乎随时都有熄灭的可能性。

“不，我不能这么做。”亨特悲伤地说，“我不想这样做，飞毛腿，我们还可以一起从这里逃出去，你的汽车人同伴们可能还在想方设法救你，你不能在这里放弃。”

“对了！头领战士！我已经是一名头领战士，我可以帮你！”

也许是感动于他的选择，飞毛腿勉强朝他笑了笑，然后慢慢地说：“你需要找到我的火种……然后通过，通过那个装置连接至我的大脑……那，那会很疼……”

又过了三天之后，擎天柱下达了离开地球返回塞伯坦的命令，横炮知道，他们所有人都已经放弃了寻找飞毛腿，哪怕他们还没有见到飞毛腿的尸体，哪怕他还有一丝一毫活着的可能性，但是霸天虎的行动已经不得不让领袖从大局出发，他们没法再为一个汽车人做出巨大的牺牲。

但横炮选择了留下。

擎天柱并不意外他的决定，只是拍了拍年轻战士的肩膀，说了一句“祝你好运”便和其他汽车人一起全部离开了地球。

横炮没有办法将飞毛腿独自留在这里。

万一他想办法离开了那个该死的地方，回到这里，见到空无一人的基地，该有多么绝望？横炮无法想象。

在汽车人离开之后不久，横炮找到了飞毛腿，准确说来那是飞毛腿和亨特的合体。他不省人事地躺在距离基地没多远的废弃停车场里，浑身上下简直没有一处完好无损的地方了，唯独被亨特抱在怀中的火种，奄奄一息而又顽强地跳动着。

在见到那团跳跃的火种的一瞬间，横炮感觉清洗液从自己的光学镜中不可控制地流出。

“……救护车，我找到飞毛腿了，请你和千斤顶打开轨道跳跃，把我们带离这里。”他的声音带上了一丝不可抑制的颤抖，甚至连横炮自己都没有觉察到。

救护车和千斤顶给飞毛腿的手术进行了十天，这十天之中横炮都一动不动地待在急救室外，好像生怕听到什么坏消息又生怕第一时间错过好消息，等到铁皮看不下去劝他去休息，急救室的门才打开。

然后他就见到了和以前一模一样甚至更加崭新像是刚从装配线中下来的飞毛腿。

“飞毛腿……”没等飞毛腿有所反应，横炮就大步上前，一把抱住了他，像是要把他融进自己的火种之中那样用上了极大的力道。

飞毛腿拍了拍双生弟弟的背，笑着说：“我已经没事了，横炮，你不用这么紧张。”

“每三天我给你检查一次，”救护车不合时宜地提醒道，“以防万一。”

飞毛腿被迫留在基地疗养，而鉴于横炮和他的关系，他们两人都暂时得了空闲，大部分时间都在协助救护车进行配合治疗，偶尔会在基地周边进行巡逻，但并没有不长眼的霸天虎妄图以卵击石，所以这段时间里飞毛腿和横炮都过得相当悠闲。

直到他们发现飞毛腿心中严重的PTSD。

横炮是第一个发现的。

那是一个夜深人静的凌晨，他被一阵痛苦的哀嚎呜咽之声所惊醒，那声音算不上多大，但是放在这样安静的夜晚之中显得尤为明显。在屏气凝神听了好一会儿之后，横炮确定了声音的来源，然后轻手轻脚、悄无声息地来到了飞毛腿房间的门口。

他想要敲门，但是一想到平日里装作若无其事的飞毛腿，便简单粗暴地直接推开了门，在他准备开灯时，飞毛腿沾染着哭腔的声音从黑暗中传来：

“是你吗，横炮？”

“对，是我。”

“不要开灯。”

横炮知趣地没有开灯，轻车熟路地摸到了充电床边，在不可见的漆黑之中轻轻地抱住了他的兄长。

飞毛腿正弓着背坐在充电床上，双手环抱着腿，身体小幅度地颤抖着。每夜入睡之后，那些被天眼会抓住后折磨的经历就会像录像一样一遍遍在他的脑海里回放，这种痛苦带给他一种错觉，好像他根本没有离开了那个可怕的房间，回到汽车人的身边只是一个他自己创造出来的可怜兮兮的假象而已。

无数次，他都从睡梦之中哀嚎着醒来，然后再没法继续入眠。

他甚至没法诉说。

哪怕抱着他的人和他再亲密，那种感受也没有任何汽车人可以体会，感同身受实在是一件太过困难的事。

横炮不费劲地将飞毛腿转过身来与自己相对，那双再黑暗中仍然可见的蓝色光学镜上迷蒙着一层清洁液，而就在不久之前，左边的光学镜那里只是一个黑漆漆的洞。

“飞毛腿，飞毛腿，”横炮将自己所有的耐心都用在了他的兄长身上，“你现在在塞伯坦，不是在地球，他们没法伤到你。”

回答他的是一声近乎悲鸣的呜咽声和身体更加剧烈的颤抖，随后他感觉到清洗液，无声无息地落到了肩膀上。

下  
三个兆周期之后，横炮见到了飞毛腿的尸体。

破碎的、残缺不全的尸体，正歪歪斜斜地倒在地上，他引以为傲的喷漆已经黯淡无光，他爱护至极的胸甲裂开了两半，露出空荡荡的火种舱。

“他为什么要这样抛下我？”横炮抬起头看向他身边的铁皮，“错的并不是他。”

“他有错，我们也都有错。”铁皮坐下来，沉重而悲伤地说，“我们都有错。在最初的时候我们就该努力去寻找他，不该放弃他，也应该关注到他的心理状况……更重要的是……是我逼死了他，横炮。”

“那不是你的问题，铁皮，我们都知道。”

一个兆周期之前，汽车人得到了一个绝佳的打败霸天虎的机会，然而在他们前往地球之后，才发现所谓的机会不过是霸天虎精心策划的一个圈套。擎天柱被挖出了领导模块变得奄奄一息，汽车人被一网打尽，甚至被集体困在了某个荒无人烟的星球上。

所有汽车人都省吃俭用将能量块用来给领袖吊命，而在这样的情况之下，他们意识到汽车人之中出现了叛徒。

往昔并肩作战的生死交情仿佛一夕之间就成为了水中月镜中花，怀疑同伴的低落情绪如同一片乌云笼罩在他们上空。

谁也不想怀疑同伴，可谁都可能是叛徒。

眼见着汽车人就要分崩离析，飞毛腿终于找到铁皮说出了真相。

没有人知道那场经历带给他的伤害有多深，他对人类的恨意有多大，以至于让他被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼去和红蜘蛛合作，在本以为可以杀死威震天的情况下把汽车人带入了万劫不复。

飞毛腿惴惴不安了很久。

他日复一日的陷入愧疚之中不可自拔，夜复一夜地被噩梦所惊醒，哪怕横炮自发现他的PTSD之后就和他住在了一起，但是他的心理创伤仍旧没有恢复，反而因为汽车人之间的微妙气氛而变得越发严重。

他是导致这一切的罪魁祸首。

——从一开始，他就该死在亨特的手下，死在那个暗无天日的房间里。

——杀了我。

于是在某个无人注意的时刻，飞毛腿悄无声息地绕过大家的注意，来到某个僻静无人的去处，选择了自我了断。

死前，那些被折磨的痛苦经历走马灯一样在他的眼前一一闪现，但幸好最后是让人觉得幸福的往事，飞毛腿记得那是几十万年前，横炮在星空下对他说了他一直想听的话。

——飞毛腿，战争结束之后，在一起吧。

他说了什么呢？他已经记不太清了。

 

完。


End file.
